Bearlerine Project
by Ririppu
Summary: Sainsfiksi, Sasuke dan Hinata sebagai ilmuwan. Meneliti sebuah dimensi yang memungkinkan seseorang dapat mengetahui pikiran orang lain. Fanfic perdana (dedicated to Uzuki Koukei, my lovely sister) 失礼しました, 私はサマリで良いではないです.
1. Significant Figure

Desclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING! Out of character

WARNING! Thypo

WARNING! First POV, and Third POV

Tsuki Hime humbly present (dedicated to my lovely sister Uzuki Koukei)

BEARLERINE PROJECT

Chapter 1 – Significant Figure

Namaku Hinata, gadis yang menurut orang-orang sangat jenius dan dingin. Sebenarnya aku tak pernah terlahir di dunia ini, tapi keberadaanku nyata di dunia ini. Aku tak tahu sebenarnya aku ini apa, seseorang bilang aku adalah manusia sama sepertinya. Seseorang itu yang membuatku seperti manusia normal lainnya. Dia adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tak pernah peduli dengan orang lain selain dia, karena aku tak memiliki sebuah hal yang manusia miliki. Aku tak memiliki hati.

Sasuke sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Aku tak ingin berkata apa-apa, namun sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Melamun memberikan kesempatan beristirahat yang diperlukan oleh bagian-bagian otak yang telah melakukan pekerjaan analitis secara berulang-ulang, melatih pikiran proyektif dan imajinatif, dan memberimu suatu kesempatan yang diperlukan untuk memadukan dan mencipta gagasan." Aku tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum pada sepasang bola mata onyx yang saat ini tengah duduk dihadapanku. Dia berkata dengan sangat tenang, dan kata-kata itu membuatku berdecak kesal, lagi-lagi dia melakukan hal yang aneh. Dia selalu sensitif dengan hal yang kurang penting, tapi dia tidak sensitif terhadap hal yang penting. Tapi jika dicermati lagi, kurasa benar. Melamun dapat menciptakan gagasan.

"Kau pandai berkata dan berpegang teguh pada teori-teorimu itu, padahal praktikmu untuk membenarkan teori itu hasilnya nol," Aku masih fokus menatap matanya, mencoba menelaah dan mencari sesuatu yang tersembunyi dari balik sinar yang terpancar darinya, andai aku bisa menemukan petunjuk.

"Kurasa itu bukan masalah, karena kau ada di sini, praktikku jadi seratus persen." Dia dengan senyum menyebalkannya mengacak rambutku, kenapa aku tak pandai berkata dan malah terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini?

"Seharusnya mustahil bisa berkata sebelum melakukannya."

"Ayolahh... Nata-chan... aku hampir bisa melakukannya... sungguh! Tapi itu tiba-tiba menghilang sebelum aku selesai melamunkannya."

"Dan sekarang? Haruskah aku bilang tiba-tiba ide-ide dari lamunanmu itu masuk ke neuronku melalui dimensi alfa?"

"Ya! Aku ingin membuktikan kepada dunia bahwa dimensi alfa benar-benar ada." Pandangannya kembali serius, saat aku melihat dia seperti ini, sebenarnya apa yang ku pikirkan? Atau lebih tepatnya apa yang harus kupikirkan?

"Sasuke-kun, sepertinya aku butuh asupan energi untuk mempertahankan eksistensiku di lab ini, kurasa aku tak akan sadar bila aku tak mendapatkan asupan itu."

"Nata-chan lucu deh, bukankah lebih mudah jika kau mengganti kata 'membutuhkan asupan' dengan kata lapar?" Dia tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan bento yang tadi pagi dia siapkan.

"Itadakimasu Sasuke-kun,"

"Itadakimasu Nata-chan,"

Dan disinilah aku dan Sasuke, ruang istirahat laboratorium Professor Kakashi. Menyantap makan siang dan memikirkan peristiwa aneh yang terjadi selama ini. Sekarang aku dan Sasuke adalah partner lab. Tugas kami adalah meneliti aliran impuls yang menjalar dari neuron seseorang ke neuron orang lain yang memungkinkan seseorang bisa mengetahui apa yang orang lain pikirkan. Kemampuan ini secara alamiah dimiliki oleh beberapa orang. Tapi belum ada yang menjelaskan hal ini dengan sains, dan belum ada penjelasan khusus mengenai bagaimana mekanismenya dan apakah mungkin hal ini bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain. Ini akan menjadi tambang berlian jika benar hal itu bisa terjadi, tapi ini juga akan membawa malapetaka jika hal itu dapat diungkap. Karena manusia pasti akan menyalahgunakan kemampuan itu untuk keuntungan pribadinya. Begitulah manusia, 50% terdiri dari kebaikan, 50 % terdiri dari kejahatan. Benar-benar, kenapa manusia bisa tercipta? Jika kehidupan mereka hanya seperti ini? Ah... tidak, mereka mengakui keberadaan sang pencipta juga, tak jauh berbeda, aku juga percaya di luar sana di suatu dimensi yang tak dapat didefinisikan manusia biasa, dan tidak juga dapat kudefinisikan. Dimensi di mana tak ada alat se-modern dan se-canggih apapun bisa mendeteksi keberadaan sang pencipta.

( ( (

Makan siang Hinata dan Sasuke berlanjut dengan obrolan ringan hingga bento yang disiapkan Sasuke habis.

"Nata-chan, tolong siapkan alat untuk percobaan selanjutnya, aku akan menghubbungi Kakashi dan Sakura."

"Ah, wakatta Sasuke-kun."

Hinata hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh, dia harus melakukan tugas selanjutnya dan menemukan bukti untuk memperkuat teorinya tentang dimensi alfa, dalam benaknya dia berfikir bahwa ada kemungkinan jika teorinya mengenai dimensi alfa itu terbukti dan mempunyai tatanan kompleks yang bisa dijelaskan secara sistematis dengan sains, akan terwujud suatu alat komunikasi masa depan tanpa sinyal dari gelombang elektromagnetik yang melalui udara, dan alat komunikasi itu akrab disebut sebagai 'telepati'. Ya! Hinata pernah beberapa kali melihat film dan drama series yang menyajikan adegan berkomunikasi melalui telepati. Tapi itu sepertinya mustahil karena kemampuan memindahkan informasi atau impuls dari neuron yang saat ini dia alami bersama Sasuke hanya terjadi jika Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu tapi ia tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata dan bahasa yang bisa terjamah oleh indera pendengaran manusia.

Hinata pun sedikit merasa pusing. (Hanya sedikit, kadang orang jenius pun mengalami masa masa seperti ini.) Hinata melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk menyiapkan alat percobaan di dalam laboratorium itu. Dapat jelas terlihat sebuah kursi yang sepertinya sangat nyaman bernuansa klasik dengan sentuhan ukiran khas dari suatu daerah di daratan melayu. Kemudian terdapat sebuah handycam dengan tulisan HD pada layarnya, ruangan percobaan itu bernuansa putih. Mengapa harus warna putih? Ada beberapa kabel konektor bewarna warni, ada warna merah, hitam, ungu, merah muda, hijau, kuning, jingga, dan biru. Apa fungsinya kabel itu? Sudah pasti Hinata tahu fungsinya.

Sasuke kembali dengan Kakashi dan Sakura. Hinata memegang suatu cairan di labu, cairan itu tampak sangan jelas mengepul menunjukkan bahwa labu itu baru saja dikeluarkan dari lemari es bersuhu ratusan derajat dibawah nol. Cairan itu berwarna ungu, terdiri dari campuran beberapa senyawa kimia organik yang pastinya dibutuhkan Hinata dan Sasuke untuk percobaan itu.

"Sasuke-kun aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya." Jelas Hinata dengan nada tenang dan tatapan mata fokus.

"Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya percobaan dengan melibatkan manusia di dalamnya sebagai objek yang diuji sangatlah berbahaya, apa kau yakin akan menguji Hinata-chan dalam percobaan kali ini?" Kakashi mencoba memastikan, keputusan Sasuke.

"Benar, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana jika sesuatu hal terjadi pada Hinata-chan?" Sakura memandang Hinata dan Sasuke secara bergantian dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Sakura khawatir hal buruk akan menimpa kedua sahabat sekaligus koleganya itu.

"Sakura-chan, Kakashi-san. Aku baik baik saja. Kalian tidak usah khawatir. Aku yakin, percobaan ini akan berhasil." Hinata meyakinkan Sakura dan Kakashi, dia juga menenangkan Sasuke yang pendiriannya mulai goyah karena kekhawatiran Sakura dan Kakashi.

"Dari mana kau bisa sangat yakin seperti itu Hinata-chan?" Kakashi bertanya.

"Instingku mengatakan hal yang demikian." Hinata menjawab. Beberapa rangkaian kata yang jelas dan sangat mudah dimengerti meskipun kebenarannya belum teruji, tapi untuk percobaan itulah semua kebenaran akan teruji. Apakah benar atau salah.

Seperti angka 1 atau 0. Kode yang digunakan astronot saat itu untuk mengirim pesan ke bulan, apakah ada alien di sana? Angka penting.

( ( (

Hinata sudah duduk di kursi klasik yang berada di ruangan serba putih itu, Sasuke memasang kabel warna warni di beberapa titik kepala, diantaranya di bagian frontal, temporal, oksipital, dan parietal. Lalu kabel selanjutnya dihubungkan di sepanjang tulang belakang Hinata. Kabel kabel tadi terhubung pada suatu alat yang dapat memperlihatkan mekanisme kerja gelombang otak.

"Nata-chan, kau siap?"

"Um, ya."

Percobaan akan segera dimulai, Sasuke hanya tinggal memencet tombol start.

"Hentikan percobaan itu." Tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang menginterupsi. Ah... ternyata itu suara Shikamaru, mengapa dia dengan seenak jidatnya mengganggu proses percobaan dari penelitian Hinata dan Sasuke?

"Professor Kakashi, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan, dan Sakura-chan, maaf sebelumnya karena mengganggu, tapi ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan mengenai penelitian ini."

"Apa maksudmu? Shikamaru." Kakashi menatap tajam Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan permasalahan yang dialami Hinata dan Sasuke dengan penelitianku sebelumnya mengenai mesin waktu. "

"Haah? Apa maksudmu?" Sakura membulatkan matanya, begitupula dengan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Aaaa, sepertinya aku mengerti apa maksud Shikamaru-kun." Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya melihat dialog itu pun angkat bicara dan seolah seperti ada suatu hal yang membuat Hinata tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Shikamaru.

Sesaat sebelum Hinata bicara, Hinata merasakan sengatan listrik yang luar biasa menyerang otaknya, Hinata pun kehilangan kesadarannya. Serta merta, para ilmuwan yang berada di ruangan itu panik.

"Apa kau memencet tombol pemicunya Sasuke-kun?!" Kakashi memicingkan matanya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, dia hanya menggeleng dan segera melepaskan semua alat-alat percobaan yang menempel pada tubuh Hinata. Sasuke mengangkat Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, dia mengelus kepala Hinata dan mencoba membangunkannya.

"Nata-chan? Daijoubu, aku di sini."

Hinata merasakan sentuhan itu, itu tangan Sasuke, Hinata mendengar suara itu, itu suara Sasuke. Hinata merasakan nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya, itu nafas Sasuke. Meski Hinata tak sadarkan diri, ia tahu itu Sasuke.

Sakura mencoba memberi pertolongan pertama kepada Hinata, Sakura menyentuh pergelangan tangan Hinata dan memastikan bahwa denyut jantung Hinata normal, tapi tangan Hinata aneh, Sakura melihat kerlipan di tangan Hinata, kerlipan yang berkilau, seperti mutiara.

"Sasuke-kun? Bisakah kita membawa Hinata ke lab ku?" Sakura memandang Hinata dengan khawatir, kemudian Sasuke mengiyakan pertanyaan Sakura. Mereka membawa Hinata menuju ruangan kerja Sakura.

Apa yang ingin dilakukan Sakura pada Hinata? Apa Sakura tahu bahwa Hinata bukan manusia? Apa Sakura akan menjadikan Hinata sebagai kelinci percobaannya? Apa Sakura akan membedah Hinata lalu mengambil otaknya? See in the next chap! T[hanks for read this story! ^^/

( ( (

Readers, menurut kalian fic ini gimana? Lanjut kagak? Review dong ^/^/

Nee-chan, maafkan adikmu yang mempersembahkan fic aneh seperti ini, Nee-chan jaga kesehatan ya, jangan lupa istirahat! Ibadahnya juga! Terimakasih support dan dukungan Nee-chan ^^, sekarang aku jadi tambah semangat buat ngejar kesuksesan Nee-chan dan belajar lebih giat lagi XD hahaha... Ini fic Sasuhina kuharap Nee-chan suka wkwkwkwkwk

Matta ashita Nee-chan ({}), aitakatta...


	2. Paradox Alfa

Desclaimer Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING! Out of character

WARNING! Typos

WARNING! First POV, and Third POV

Tsuki Hime humbly present (dedicated to my lovely sister Uzuki Koukei)

Previous chapter...

"Sasuke-kun? Bisakah kita membawa Hinata ke lab ku?" Sakura memandang Hinata dengan khawatir, kemudian Sasuke mengiyakan pertanyaan Sakura. Mereka membawa Hinata menuju ruangan kerja Sakura.

Apa yang ingin dilakukan Sakura pada Hinata? Apa Sakura tahu bahwa Hinata bukan manusia? Apa Sakura akan menjadikan Hinata sebagai kelinci percobaannya? Apa Sakura akan membedah Hinata lalu mengambil otaknya?

BEARLERINA

 **Chapter 2 – Paradox Alfa**

Hinata tersadar, di sana di tempat yang cukup familiar karena itu ruang kerja koleganya, Haruno Sakura. Hinata kemudian terduduk dan melihat sekeliling, tepat di saat matanya menangkap sosok yang sedang dicarinya, Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura tengah berkutat dengan setumpuk kertas dihadapannya dengan kacamata minus yang memberi aksen dan menandakan bahwa Sakura tengah membaca.

"Ah, Hinata-chan kau sudah sadar," Sakura tersenyum dan mulai mendekati Hinata di ranjangnya.

"Haii desu Sakura-chan, etto... apa yang terjadi kepadaku?" Hinata mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang menurutnya wajar karena saat ini sebenarnya dia sedang berpura-pura bersikap seperti manusia normal. Sebenarnya Hinata sendiri sudah tahu, apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi dia tidak ingin Sakura curiga. Apabila Hinata memberi tahu hal yang sebenarnya, Hinata tidak punya cukup bukti untuk meyakinkan Sakura, maka dari itu Hinata hanya akan diam dan pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tadi kau pingsan di saat akan mengatakan sesuatu,"

"Tadi?"

"Iya, tadi Shikamaru-kun mencegah percobaan mu, apa kau ingat?"

"Humm, aku ingat."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan Hinata-chan?"

"Entahlah, kepalaku pusing, aku lupa mau mengatakan apa." Dalam hati, Hinata berkata 'gomen, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu.'

"Di mana Sasuke-kun?"

"Dia di lab-mu, mungkin sedang berdiskusi dengan Kakashi-san dan Shikamaru-kun,"

"Aku akan menyusul mereka."

"Tapi Hinata-chan, kau baru sadar. Daijobu?"

"Hmm, daijobu Sakura-chan,"

"Baiklah,"

Hinata meninggalkan Sakura di ruang kerjanya, ia berjalan ke lab-nya. Hinata tahu kenapa tadi dia pingsan. Saat dia tiba-tiba mendeteksi apa yang sedang dipikirkan Shikamaru, dia mendadak merasakan sengatan listrik yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Sengatan itu terasa menyakitkan. Hipotesisnya, sengatan itu adalah efek impuls dari pikiran Shikamaru, sengatan itu muncul tepat setelah Hinata tahu apa yang sedang Shikamaru pikirkan dan hendak katakan. Seperti yang diketahuinya, impuls berpindah melalui neuron seperti loncatan listrik. Nodus ranvier memberi kemudahan dalam loncatan informasi itu, kemungkinan sengatan listrik itu terjadi karena kecepatan impuls itu berpindah, dari pikiran Shikamaru – dimensi Alfa – pikiran Hinata. Tapi mengapa sekarang Hinata juga bisa mendeteksi pikiran orang selain Sasuke?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, sebenarnya bagaimana mekanisme impuls bisa berpindah menuju neuron orang lain? Pertanyaan yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke dalam lab.

...

Hinata mengetuk pintu, dan membukanya, ia masuk. Terlihat Kakashi, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke tengah duduk dan memperhatikan layar proyektor. Sepertinya Shikamaru tengah menjelaskan teorinya yang sebelumnya.

"Permisi," Hinata mengucapkan salam kepada ketiga koleganya.

"Nata-chan, kenapa kau tidak istirahat dulu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, boleh aku bergabung?"

"Tentu saja," Shikamaru dengan antusias menjawab.

Hinata bergabung dengan mereka, memperhatikan presentasi Shikamaru yang sudah setengah jalan. Hinata membaca paper dihadapannya, judulnya sangat kontroversial. 'Time Machine' sebuah alat yang akan memungkinkan perjalanan ke masa lalu, hal yang diteliti berabad-abad. Hinata menghembuskan nafas perlahan, dia mengakui, kecerdasan Shikamaru sangatlah luar biasa, dengan IQ kelas mensa (sangat jenius) dia bisa saja menciptakan penemuan baru untuk menguasai dunia, tapi Hinata tahu Shikamaru tidak seperti itu. Hinata tahu, tujuan Shikamaru meneliti waktu adalah untuk mendapatkan pengetahuan di masa lalu yang tidak sempat diketahui manusia pada zaman sebelumnya karena kurangnya perkembangan otak manusia dan keterbatasan ilmu yang dimiliki. Hinata membaca bab 2 yang berisi landasan teori, blackhole.

"Shikamaru-kun? Kenapa kau mencantumkan blackhole di sini? Apa perjalanan ke masa lalu itu melalui blackhole? Tapi bukankah penelitian terkini menunjukkan bahwa blackhole itu sebuah pusat masa yang sangat besar yang menyebabkan relief di luar angkasa dan pusat massa itu membentuk cekungan yang kasat masa tapi sanggup menarik apa saja disekitarnya ke dalam pusat massa itu?"

"Hinata-chan, pertanyaan yang bagus, memang teori tentang time machine ini belum terbukti, tapi teori blackhole yang saat ini juga belum terbukti bukan? Hipotesisku, blackhole memiliki ujung, apabila manusia bisa menciptakan blackhole yang lain di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan bumi, blackhole itu bisa digunakan untuk pintu masuk time machine dan jika benar, blackhole itu bisa tehubung dengan dimensi waktu, massa, dan ruang."

"Sangat tidak masuk akal Shikamaru-kun," Kakashi memojokkan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, lalu intinya apa hubungannya teoriku mengenai dimensi alfa dan time machine hipotesismu itu?" Sasuke sedikit menyindir dengan menekankan kata-kata 'hipotesismu'.

"Ada kemungkinan teori kita berhubungan, Hinata-chan, Sasuke, time machine adalah perjalanan waktu, sedangkan dimensi alfa adalah tempat di mana terjadi aliran impuls. Jika sebenarnya time machine yang melewati blackhole tertuju pada suatu tempat perantara, kemungkinan tempat perantara itu adalah dimensi alfa."

"Yare-yare... Shikamaru-kun kau ngaco." Hinata menunjukkan ekspresi yang kurang lebih melongo seperti ini (._.) Shikamaru memang jenius, tapi saat ini dia benar-benar sudah tidak waras.

"Mo, kita tutup saja diskusi hari ini, sudah saatnya kalian beristirahat, aku tidak ingin otak kalian yang berharga rusak akibat kalian terlalu memforsirnya untuk sebuah permasalahan, kalian bisa jadi orang bodoh jika kalian hanya terfokus pada satu hal. Cobalah menghubungkan peristiwa ini dengan kejadian riil yang lebih luas, aku tidak membiayai penelitian kalian hanya untuk hal yang tidak berguna, ingat! Manusia harus tetap mempertahankan eksistensinya dengan ilmu pengetahuan, jangan hanya didasarkan pada hipotesis tanpa ada data yang dapat membenarkannya. Baiklah, diskusi ini kita tutup. Silakan beristirahat." Kakashi berbicara dengan bijaknya seperti seorang ayah, ayah yang luar biasa (*~*).

Semua terdiam dan mengangguk untuk memberi isyarat 'iya'.

Kakashi meninggalkan ruangan, Shikamaru membereskan presentasinya, Hinata hanya menatap bosan pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya menatap bosan pada Shikamaru.

"Kruuuuuck" Terdengar suara perut seseorang yang berbunyi.

"Nata-chan? Kau lapar?" Sasuke mengusap lembut kepala Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua sikunya di atas meja. Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya cuek, dia pun bergegas meninggalkan ruangan,

"Matta ashita Hinata, Sasuke."

"Haii Shikamaru." Sasuke menjawab, dan Hinata masih melakukan hal yang sama.

1 menit berlalu, Hinata masih membenamkan wajahnya dan diam menikmati elusan lembut Sasuke di kepalanya, seperti kucing yang menikmati belaian sang majikan. Suasana laboratorium itu sepi, di luar jendela yang terlihat hanyalah lampu-lampu jalan dan lampu dari gedung pencakar langit di kota Tokyo. Samar-samar terdengar suara hiruk pikuk di luar sana, suara klakson mobil, dan sisanya adalah suara langit malam yang indah bertabur bintang, Hinata dan Sasuke tepat menghadap ke sisi barat, melihat rasi bintang Canis mayor dengan si bintang paling terang di seluruh jagat – bintang Sirius, mereka melihat bintang Sirius terbenam tepat pada pukul 08.00 malam di Tokyo. Musim semi akan segera berakhir.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin makan roti isi Tonkatsu dan aku ingin DokuPe." Hinata berkata dengan menggembungkan pipinya, sungguh terlihat sangat manis. Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke dan Hinata bersama, sepetinya sudah sangat lama, lalu sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka? Apakah hanya partner lab? Sepertinya lebih dari itu, apa mereka sepasang kekasih? Bisa jadi, ah sudahlah... mereka saja tidak mempermasalahkan status hubungan mereka, ngapain kita pikirin?

"Ayo pulang?"

"Aku lelah dan lapar, aku tidak bisa berjalan." Hinata menjawab lirih sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni ratanya.

"Kugendong?" Sasuke berbisik jahil, dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit memerah.

"Sasuke-kun, menyerahlah kau tidak akan kuat menggendongku."

"Padahal, tadi yang menggendongmu ke ruangan Sakura, aku loh..." Sasuke berkata sambil mengelus dagunya. Hal itu membuat Hinata semakin memerah.

"Kurasa sekarang aku sudah bisa jalan," Hinata berdiri dan memalingkan muka dari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terkikik geli dan mengekori Hinata. Mereka keluar dari lab, Sasuke mengunci pintu lab. Hinata dan Sasuke masih mengenakan toga putih khas yang biasa dipakai para ilmuwan, mereka menuju lantai dasar dan berjalan keluar dari pusat penelitian Professor Kakashi.

Hinata mulai berfikir, kenapa dia seperti ini? Bukankah dia tidak memiliki hati? Tapi selama dia berada di dunia ini dia hanya seperti ini dihadapan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sasuke? Jika Hinata tahu bahwa dia bukan manusia bumi, apa mungkin Sasuke juga salah satu dari sejenisnya? Ah sudahlah, tak ada gunanya memikirkan hal itu. Toh Hinata juga tak ingat, bagaimana dia bisa terdampar di planet bumi, dia juga tak ingat siapa sebenarnya dia. Yang dia tahu, dia bukan manusia, dia tidak pernah merasa dilahirkan manusia, dia tidak mempunyai 'hati', dan dia mempunyai naluri serta pikiran yang lebih logis serta daya haus akan ilmu pengetahuan yang tinggi.

...

Hinata menggandeng tangan Sasuke, lalu memandangnya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun bukankah manusia melakukan hal seperti ini? Laki-laki dan perempuan bergandengan tangan di malam hari, lalu mereka pergi makan malam, lalu mereka menghabiskan waktu hingga tengah malam, lalu mereka menyewa sebuah kamar, lalu mereka..."

"Sssttttttt... Nata-chan? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku hanya... umm berusaha menjadi gadis normal untukmu."

"Ahhahahaha," Sasuke tertawa renyah, lalu dia melepas genggaman tangan Hinata, sejurus kemudian dia menangkup kedua pipi Hinata dan tersenyum lembut, angin sejuk musim semi berhembus perlahan, menerbangkan helaian rambut Hinata yang memiliki wangi khas. Bau lavender tercium ketika beberapa helaiannya menyetuh hidung Sasuke.

"Nata-chan, masih terlalu dini untuk membicarakan hal yang menuju ke arah sana."

Hinata terpaku, tapi entah mengapa dia tersenyum, dia meletakkan jemarinya ke salah satu tangan Sasuke yang tengah menangkup pipi chubby-nya.

"Haii... Sasuke-kun, gomen."

Hinata tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis menurut Sasuke, senyum yang mampu membuatnya melakukan apapun saat itu juga.

"Kita sampai, ayo cari roti isi Tonkatsu." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata menuju sebuah restoran mewah di sana. Mereka pun menikmati makan malam di sana dengan canda tawa sambil sedikit menyinggung tentang penelitian mereka, tentu saja dengan inisial dan kata-kata serta gaya bahasa yang hanya mereka berdua mengerti.

Waktu pun berlalu, membawa malam yang terasa hangat untuk Hinata dan Sasuke. Waktu membuat mereka tak sadar akan hal yang sudah terlewatkan, tapi waktu itu juga yang menunjukkan bahwa beberapa hal telah berlalu, dan waktu itu juga yang menjadi ukuran dari sebuh ketiadaan menjadi keberadaan, dari sesuatu yang tak berarti, menjadi sesuatu yang berarti, dan waktu itu pula yang menyaksikan sesuatu menjadi hal yang berkebalikan dengan hal yang diinginkan. Kenapa dengan waktu? Mengapa waktu menjadi demikian?

Hinata dan Sasuke sudah sampai di apartemennya, mereka tinggal satu atap, tapi tentunya tidak satu ranjang, mereka sadar mereka bukanlah anak kecil, dan sangat memungkinkan hal hal yang berkaitan dengan orang dewasa terjadi, tapi mereka tahu, mereka tidak hanya berfikir untuk satu hal, mereka ini orang-orang jenius, mereka akan memikirkan hal-hal lain juga. Sesuai dengan hukum Newton III, aksi-reaksi. Sasuke berniat membina hubungan yang sehat dengan Hinata. Dia benar-benar pria sejati.

Tapi Hinata bukan manusia, apa mungkin? Hinata dengan Sasuke menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius? Belum saatnya memikirkan hal ini, besok mereka harus segera memikirkan penelitiannya, sekarang mereka harus mengistirahatkan otak mereka dari hal hal yang berbau numerik, hitung-menghitung, berpikir keras, dan memforsir kerja otak kirinya, mereka harus peduli dengan kesehatan, agar mereka bisa menatap hari esok dengan keadaan yang bugar dan otak yang segar untuk segera bertukar pikiran dan menyelesaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sukar. Ya! Begitu lebih baik, fokus pada pekerjaan dan bersikap profesional.

Bagaimana kelanjutan penelitian mereka? Apa ada hal yang menarik besok? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungan mereka? Akankah mereka semakin dekat? Atau nanti ada orang ketiga? Siapa sebenarnya Hinata? Dan Siapa sebenarnya Sasuke? See in the next chap!

...

Aku merasa jenuh ._. rasanya fic ini flat banget, romancenya dapet kagak? T~T maaf... kalau readers-san tambah bingung, kurasa bagian sainsfictionnya kurang ya? Baiklah, biar aku tahu mana kekurangan fic ini, dan mau di bawa ke mana jalannya fic ini, silakan Review

Terimakasih sudah membaca fic perdana saya.

Nee-chan? Semangat ya ngerjain tugasnya..., maaf fic ini sangat-sangat membosankan, dan belum ada geregetnya, aku akan berusaha menjadikan ceritanya lebih hidup di chapter-chapter selanjutnya!

Aitakatta Nee-chan ({})

Maaf belum bisa bales review, thanks buat yang sudah nge-follow T~T bahkan nge-fave fic ini... nggak nyangka...


End file.
